1. Technical Field
This invention relates to capping machines used for cupping lightweight thin walled resilient thermoplastic bottles. Cupping machines exert high compression axial forces against the bottle necks daring insertion and sealing of the tamper evident caps thereon.
1. Description of Prior Art
Prior art cupping machines and processes have used a variety of bottle supporting carriers that engage and hold lower neck portions of a bottle daring the cupping process, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,258, 4,939,890, 4,114,347, 3,875,725, 3,179,237 and 1,912,677.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,258 a screw capping device is disclosed which has a pre-selected torque feature and multiple bottle neck engagement arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,890 is directed to an anti-rotation method and apparatus for capping machines that grips the bottle neck from the oppositely disposed sides holding the bottle from rotation during the capping action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,347 discloses a capping apparatus that suspends a container by its outwardly extending flange during the capping action by a collar on one side of the cap and a container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,725 a process for capping lightweight thermoplastic bottles is disclosed wherein a pair of opposing jaws pivot together to secure the bottle therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,237 is directed to an apparatus for closing plastic bottles wherein two parallel pads are advanced from opposing endless chains to grip the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,677 discloses pivoting jaw configurations that are advanced together under the supporting neck portion of the bottle during the capping operation.